The Party Wagon
by Can'tBeliveItsNotCanon
Summary: Little Lance Sweets plans on taking the toy from the kid next door but things don't go exactly as planned... (Based off the story Sweets told to Angela in 4x01. Oneshot.)


_Note: I'm not sure if this has been done before but, I felt like writing something cute_

 _Plus it's got a slight twist on it, because I thought it made it even cuter ^w^_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **T** he **P** arty **W** agon

~ **o** ~ **O** ~ **o** ~

It was a hot, humid summer morning and six year old Lance Sweets was sitting on his back steps, with what used to be a grape Popsicle in hand, glancing at his neighbor's house every couple seconds. He'd been sitting there almost all morning, waiting for the kid next door...but not because they were friends, no, because he had a Party Wagon, an accessory for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Lance would do anything to get it.

Lance sighed and wiped his sweaty forehead with a small, sticky hand. He slid himself down the stairs and toddled across the grass over to the fence, tripping over scattered toys along the way. He huffed a stray curl from his eyes and peeked through a hole in the fence, expecting to see the neighbor's empty yard, but instead saw another eye staring back at him. Lance tumbled backward in surprise and sat gaping at a pair of big, blue eyes that were now peering over the fence.

"Hi," the boy grinned.

Lance stumbled to his feet and looked up at the boy.

"Whatcha tryna watch me for?" he questioned.

Lance flushed and he shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his overalls.

The boy clambered to the top of the fence and perched there for a moment. "My name's Jack," he jumped down and landed next to Lance with a small _thump_. "What's yours?"

"'m Lance." He responded, staring at the blue eyed boy curiously.

Jack giggled. "You don't talk much." He looked around Lance's small yard before turning back to him. "'s okay for me to come over, right?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lance nodded and Jack grinned.

"Awesome," He grabbed Lance's hand and headed for a big tree in the corner of the yard. "I've gotta fun idea for a game!" He announced before adding, "We're gonna need some boxes and tape, you got any?"

Lance and his new friend spent the rest of the day building a fort at the base of the tree, going on adventures and Lance even saved Jack from a monster; which was really just Lance's big dog, Sasha, who smelled the melted _Hershey's Kisses_ Jack had in his pocket.

* * *

Soon the sun had started setting and Jack was called home, so he quickly hugged Lance goodbye and hauled himself over the fence.

Lance lay in bed that night, his teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to get to sleep, all he was thinking about stealing Jack's Party Wagon. He felt extremely guilty about, he liked Jack and he knew stealing was wrong, but he couldn't brush the thought out of his head so he finally decided that if he were to steal it, he'd need a plan. Lance remember Jack telling him that his parents were taking him to the zoo tomorrow, which means they wouldn't be home making it easier to sneak in, but he still wasn't sure _how_ he was going to get into the house without a key until the perfect idea popped into his head: the tree.

The tree in Lance's backyard had a branch that was right next to what he was sure was Jack's bedroom window, and he figured that was where he kept his toys.

* * *

Late the next morning, Lance saw the neighbor's green car pull out of the garage and he sprinted through the house to the back door and stumbled down the steps and across the yard to the big tree. He grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up. He sat on the branch and tucked a curl behind his ear before standing up and crawling to the next branch, using nicks in the tree as footholds.

After almost slipping three times, five minor scratches and one gash on his knee, Lance had almost made it to the branch outside the window. He wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree and carefully stepped onto the next branch. Once he was sitting on the branch, he heard a loud snapping noise and before he knew what was happening or how to react, Lance was hurdling free fall style from the tree, breaking twigs and bouncing off stronger branches, finally landing on a small pile of leaves. He felt dizzy and his head was pounding, he tried to use his right arm to push himself up and felt a flash of sharp pain, tears welled in his eyes and he let out a cry before blacking out.

* * *

Lance woke with a start and frantically looked around the clean, white room, his eyes landing on a woman in a nurse's outfit, who was smiling kindly at him. She explain how Lance had apparently sat on a dead branch, which broke and left him with a broken arm and a concussion.

"And, if you're up to it, you have a visitor."

Lance slowly nodded his head and scooted to an upright position.

The nurse smiled again and walked out of the room, only to return with Jack trailing behind her. She gave him a reassuring nod and excused herself, leaving Jack standing by the door, nervously tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Both boys stared at each other, not sure what to say, until Jack shuffled over and climbed onto the bed. "The nurse lady told Momma they found you in our yard," he said, tucking his leg under himself. "What were you doing?"

"I um..." Lance hesitated, what would Jack do if he told the truth? Would he be mad? Maybe he would tell his parents?

"You what?"

He looked at Jack, who had his head tilted and brows furrowed, and decided he would tell the truth. So he confessed, he told him all about how he was going to steal the Party Wagon, from planning everything the night before to how he accidentally sat on a dead branch.

"I'm s-sworry," Lance hiccuped, his bottom lip trembling.

"You planned that whole thing, jus' to get my toy?"

He nodded as tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Jack wiped away Lance's tears and giggled. "Silly Lancelot, I would've gived to you if you asked."


End file.
